monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barroth Guide by Bonaparte (Great Sword)
Basic Info Guide made by: Bonaparrte Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Village ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type Great Sword: At this point in the game there really are just two ideal options in terms of great swords: * Ludroth Bone Sword+: The water-based damage targets the Barroth's elemental weakness when it is covered in mud, which is most of the time. * Giant Jawblade: Trading elemental damage for higher physical power. Armor The Barroth does primarily physical damage, but it can also do an elemental attack that gives you the mud and water blight debuffs. If you are confident that you can avoid the Barroth's physical attacks then you can sacrifice some physical defense in favour of offensive skills. In terms of decorations I strongly suggest 5x Weather Jewel+ for all armor sets but Rhenoplos Armor to prevent the mud effect. Below are some options you may choose: * Rhenoplos Armor: The inherent protection against the mud debuff and good average defense makes this armor a prime choice for most people. It's weak to water-based attacks, however, so you will suffer from water blight if you get hit by a mud bomb. There's also a good chance that you already have this armor set from your fight with the Qurupeco, so if you're cash-strapped this is a good starting point. * Ludroth Armor: (Author's Choice) This armor has the best physical defense by the time you face the Barroth. You will need to decorate this armor with 5 Weather Jewel+ to protect yourself from the mud debuff, but you get the benefit from the water element resistance (less chance of suffering water blight), the Constitution bonus (dodging exhausts you less), and Divine Blessing (occasional damage reduction when you get hit). * Qurupeco Armor: Another good defensive armor set, the Qurupeco Armor will give you a little extra leeway with your dodge timing. Be wary of the significantly low water resistance (-10); You will have to be extra careful in avoiding the mud bombs. In terms of charms I suggest using the one that grants you the auto-blocking ability. At this level in the game you will likely have no other charm that enables an ability by itself, and you will probably not have enough decoration slots to compensate for any lesser charms. Additional Items Below are the minimum items that you should have with you when first facing the Barroth. Unless noted otherwise you should bring the maximum amount possible. * Supply Items (provided) * Well-Cooked Steak * Mega Potion * Paintball x2: An additional two are provided in the supply box. You should not need more than a total of four. ** When the Barroth is underground, it will not show up as a blip on the tracking radar. However, the area that it is in will be highlighted, so pay attention to that. ** Cha-Cha's Fluffy Mask is useful for tracking the Barroth instead of paintballs. However, if you pay attention you can track the Barroth's direction when it leaves an area due to the dust clouds it stirs up. Additional items you may decide to bring along are: * Cleanser: If you have not decorated your armor for immunity to the mud effect, then you may need this to remove the debuff. * Demondrug: Stronger attacks mean that the Barroth will die faster. * Armorskin and Adamant Pill: These help compensate for the gunner armor's lower physical defense. * Psychoserum: For those "I forgot to paintball the monster and it left the area" moments. * Barrel Bomb (largest size available to you) x1: Place this by the monster when it is sleeping. You will only require one. Guide Preparation * Before engaging the Barroth, max out your stamina. This is a lengthy fight, and you'll be doing a lot of running and dodging. * Whenever the Barroth changes areas, take the time to top up your health, stamina, and sharpen your weapon if necessary. General Defense * Dodge after each attack. Standing still in one spot for too long is a sure-fire way to get yourself killed. ** If you think that the first dodge did not take you far enough, dodge a second time. * Stay mobile. Do not rely on blocking to keep you safe - You should really treat your weapon in this fight as having no defensive ability. * Sheathe your weapon as soon as possible. It will improve your mobility (which should be your number one priority, above dishing out damage). You will also be able to sprint, and you will find that it is much easier to avoid the Barroth's attacks this way. General Offense * Your primary attack to defeat the Barroth is going to be the draw slash. It's the fastest attack, and since the Barroth moves around more than a weasel in a candy shop you will need that speed. Another reason is that you will benefit from the faster movement speed with the sheathed weapon, allowing you to sprint in for a lightning-fast attack. * You will initially have very few chances at hitting the Barroth. Don't let this discourage you. * The Barroth's weakest area is its underside, but the draw slash is in a downward arc. Therefore you are better off targeting the tail. ** It is not a bad idea to first aim to cut off the tail. It will shorten the area from which you can safely approach the Barroth and attack. Plus you will get an extra carve. ** Once/If the tail is cut off continue targeting the stump. It will be exposed because it cannot be covered in mud any more. * Sometimes you have enough time to follow up the draw slash with a horizontal combo slash. Since this targets the Barroth's feet you get a good chance of knocking it on its back at least once during the fight. Reacting to Specific Attacks You will notice that the type of attack that the Barroth uses depends on its target's distance. For example, the Barroth will not perform a head smash or shake at you if you're on the other side of the area map. * Charge: This is the Barroth's most devastating attack, but also the most predictable. The monster will lower its head to the ground, then come barreling at you. ** Dodge if your weapon is drawn. Otherwise you can sprint out of the way. You won't have much of a chance to counter-attack. ** As a very last resort you can try to block the charge with your weapon, but do so only if you have absolutely no other alternative. * Tail Sweep: The Barroth will do a half turn twice, clockwise, and do a wide sweep with its tail. It will end up facing in the same direction that it started. ** Stay out of reach until the second sweep. On the second sweep position yourself in such a way that you can run in and perform a draw slash against the tail once the Barroth stops. ** If enraged the Barroth will sometimes sweep its tail four or six times. It's best to stay away from the monster if it's performing the tail sweep while enraged. * Shake: The Barroth will shake like a dog, and chunks of mud will fall in a round area near the Barroth. ** The targeted area does not fully encircle the Barroth. Instead, it is a circle that the Barroth usually targets either in front of itself, or right on top of itself. If you are confident that the mud area is targeted in front of the Barroth then this is a good time to attack the tail. * Head Smash: In this attack the monster will smash its head into the ground, spewing mud in front of itself. ** If you're in close range then dodge away from it. Sprinting away is also an option, albeit somewhat more risky as you might get hit if you're not fast enough. * Roll: The monster will roll in mud to give itself a fresh coating. ** This is one of the rare chances you will have to perform a charged slash. Stand at sword's length at tail's height to the left of where the Barroth is rolling, and charge your attack. If timed right the slash will be released just as the Barroth is getting up, putting the tail right in the path of the middle section of your sword. This way you not only get the charge bonus, but also the extra damage from using the sword's sweet spot. Other * You will find that you will need to sharpen your weapon at most once during this fight. The above strategy is very conservative as to when to attack, but when you do every hit counts. * With most other weapons the insects and Jaggi can be troublesome. However, the great sword has the advantage in this field because the strategy laid out above gives you great mobility. Most of the time you can out-run the minions, and you will even have an easy time swinging at them if they become too annoying. * The Barroth and Qurupeco do not get along. If you are fighting the Barroth in an unstable environment and a Qurupeco appears then the latter will begin by targeting you, but sooner or later it will get in trouble with the Barroth - Most likely because it tried to spit at you and hit the Barroth instead. Once that happens the Qurupeco will flee the area. * The great sword is the easiest way of getting a tail carve out of the Barroth. ** You may believe that aiming to sever the Barroth's tail is a waste of time. However, you will find that once the tail is off the Barroth dies surprisingly fast.